Help Me Through The Night
by yinyang754
Summary: She was just like any other kid...well, not really. Not too many kids are involved in a lifestyle that could get them killed. (GTA Five Fanfic,takes place after the mission bury the hatchet.)
1. Chapter 1

'Take it easy, kid! I'm not trying to hurt you!' A guy says as i back away from him.

Where in hell's name am i?!

'Who are you?' I say. 'I'm...i'm Ron, Trevor's friend. You don't remember me, Carly?' He says.

Ron?

Trevor?

Carly?

None of those names sound familiar. He tries to grab me again but i kick him, hearing a cracking sound after.

Something inside of me just snaps and i charge at him, knocking him down and hit him over and over again, stopping when i realize that he's unconscious.

'I...i wasn't trying to kill you.' I say before i stand up and run off, trying to make my way to the main road.

Where do i go now?

Could someone be trying to kill me?!


	2. Chapter 2

Michael's p.o.v

'They both left the house last night and no one's seen them since?! Alright, keep an eye out for her, Tracey.' Franklin says, hanging up as i pull my car into the Yellow Jack inn parking lot, hearing a startled scream and seeing a small figure jump out of the way of the car and onto the ground.

Franklin and i get out of the car, pointing our guns at the shaking form...until i see a glimpse of brown and blonde hair under the dirt and blood. 'Carly?!' I say, horrified because i almost shot my own daughter! She looks up like she doesn't recognize us and i try to help her up but she backs away.

'It's going to be ok, baby. Everything's going to be ok.' I say, taking my jacket off and put it on her, picking her up off of the ground.

Sandy Shores Medical Center E.R ( Carly's p.o.v)

I don't like this. I can't remember how i ended up at the field or where i was before.

All i remember a strange voice saying something to me but i don't know who it was or why that person was there to begin with.

What caused me to lose my memory?

Who the hell am i?

Meanwhile( Mount Zonah Medical Center)

'What the hell happened to you, Johnny?' Mikey says, looking at his little brother, who was out cold. This wasn't like all the other times that both Klebitz brothers had ended up in the hospital.

Johnny had a reckless side and while it almost got him killed before, he was usually joking around a few minutes after ending up in the E.R.

'Carly... i need to...find her.' Johnny says, trying to open his eyes but falls back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Franklin's p.o.v, Rockford Hills

'Whoa! This is our home?' Carly says as i helps her out of the car. 'Home sweet home...well, it's slightly messy inside.' Michael says before we walk into the house, seeing no sign of Amanda or the other kids. Stubborn fools!

Michael resets the alarm code as Carly looks around, unsure of what to make of all of this. 'It'll take some time.' Michael says before we walk upstairs.

'Ok, who would paint that on their door?' Carly says, seeing the flowers. 'Tracey. Your older sister.' I say.

Poor kid. What the hell happened to her and where's Trevor?

Meanwhile( Johnny's p.o.v)

'Hey, easy. It's alright, little brother.' I hear Mikey say as i open my eyes.

'Mikey? How did i end up here?' I say. 'Paramedics found you in the LS River. You were talking about someone...i think that you said that her name was Carly and she was in trouble.' Mikey says.

Carly?! I grab my phone and find a picture of her! Where is she?!

Back at the De Santa household (Carly's p.o.v)

'Whoever i am, i must've really pissed someone off.' I say, seeing a scar on my left side before putting on a pair of black shorts and a flowy charcoal camisole and check my reflection in the mirror, surprised that i managed to cover up the bruises on my face and grab my phone.

'Maybe you can help me remember.' I say, seeing a picture of myself next to an older man. His face is familiar! 'Ok, think. What is his name? Jim? No. Jack? That ain't it but it sounds familiar...' I say, scrolling down and find his name in my list of contacts...Johnny!

'That's it...now i just need to find him!' I say, grabbing a gun off of my bed.

Better safe than sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny's p.o.v, Mount Zonah Medical Center

'Are you crazy? You can barely walk, little brother.' Mikey says as i pull my jacket on. 'I saw a picture of her, Mikey. She's just a kid, i can't leave her to die.' I say, handing him my phone.

'She is just a kid. Ok but we have to split up and search everywhere in LS. There are a lot of places that someone can hide when they don't want to be found.' Mikey says before we leave.

Switch to Carly's p.o.v (Downtown Los Santos)

'Sorry, miss. I'm a little distracted today.' Someone says after we collide with eachother.

Hmm...maybe he knows who Johnny is because i haven't had any luck so far.

'It's ok. Can i ask you something?' I say before reaching for my phone. 'Sure. You trying to find someone?' He says before i show him the picture. 'Have you seen this man? His name is Johnny but i can't remember his last name.' I say but he's too focused on the picture.

'You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost.' I say, confused. Should i be trying to find this man? 'I'm sorry, miss. I haven't seen him.' He says before running off.

Damn!

Not only am i know closer to remembering who i am but i just scared some guy half to death!

I turn around and try to find him but end up jumping out of the way when someone crashes right into another car and everyone nearby runs off screaming!

What the hell have i gotten myself into?!


	5. Chapter 5

I stand up, uncovering my ears after the crash. Damn it! I was just talking to this guy a few minutes ago! I block out the screaming that surrounded me and run to the car, trying to open the door but it's too damaged.

'Screw it!' I say after seeing a crowbar, pick it up and smash the window, unbuckle the seatbelt and pull this guy out of his car. 'Hang on in there. You're going to be ok.' I say as i drag him a few feet away, propping him up against a nearby building with a big 'Ammunation' sign on it.

'What the hell?!' He says opening his eyes and tries to back away. 'Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, mister.' I say, seeing him reach for his gun. Oh, hell. I'm halfway tempted to let him kill me but if he does that, i won't be able to find Johnny.

'Calm him down somehow, Carly' I thought, then say that if he's thinking of killing me that i'm not a threat to anyone. 'I'm just trying to remember who i am.' I finish saying, noticing a surprised look on his face afterwards.

'Lost your memory? Maybe the same person who injured you is trying to kill me.' He says, taking his hand away from the gun. 'Ok, kid. I'll bite but i'm keeping an eye on you. Can't let a memory erased teen wander around by herself.' He says before sirens catch our attention. 'Right on cue. Come on, i'm sure that your family's worried sick.' He says before we take off.

What the hell have i gotten myself into?!

It's not too long before we reach the house. I get out of his car and run to the front door, trying to open it but it's locked. 'Damn it! I thought that this day couldn't get any worse.' I say, repeatedly hitting the door before he pulls me away.

'Calm down! A broken bone is the last thing that we need while your dealing with amnesia.' He says as we stop in front of the garage. I glance up, then at him and back at the bathroom window.

'That could work.' I say as he puts his hands together. I put my foot in them, letting him boost me up so i can open the window, then walk to the edge, reaching my hand out to him. 'Ok. your turn.' I say before he looks at me, questioning if i can do this and that i'm too young. 'I just pulled your ass out of a wrecked car!' I yell, startling him.

'Ok! You're just like your father.' He says, jumping up and grabbing my hand. It takes some effort but i pull him up and we climb in through the window. 'How does someone who barely looks like she weighs 100 pounds that strong?!' He says.

'The blonde who says that she's my sister said that she asked me the same question once. Apparently, i never gave her an answer.' I say as i turn around, ready to smack him but notice some blood on his arm.

'That cut on your arm looks bad, you might want to sit down.' I say before he sits down on the floor and i turn my attention, grabbing a med kit and opening it, retrieving a bottle of peroxide and some gauze. 'Not much but it'll have to do for now.' I thought, opening the bottle and pour the peroxide on the gauze and close the bottle.

'Something about you...you even sound like a grown woman.' He says as i turn around and kneel down, pressing the gauze on his injured arm to stop the bleeding. 'Sorry.' I say as he tries not to cringe because of the pain.

'It's ok, you seem to know what you're doing.' He says as i finish patching him up. 'Instincts, i guess. Probably patched Johnny up when he got injured.' I say as he looks at my eyes, a strange expression on his face.

'Deep blue, almost violet. I didn't think that trait existed in humans.' He says before i stand up, turning around and wash the blood off of my hands. 'I didn't know that Michael and Amanda had a third child.' He says as he stands up. I turn around, facing him.

How the hell does he know my parents?!

'I'm the youngest one. They told me that i'm 16. Something about my mother is off. It's like she's scared to be anywhere near me.' I say as my head starts throbbing again. The adrenaline rush must've worn off and i try not to flinch when he touches my arm but then remind myself that he's not like the guy i ran into in the desert.

'You ok?' He asks, a concerned look on his face. 'Headache. The doctor that i saw in Sandy Shores said that i have a...traumatic brain injury, i think he called it. I woke up in the desert and almost beat some guy to death because he was trying to help me up. I thought that he was trying to kill me.' I say, seeing the look on his face shift from concern to shock.

'What guy?' He says. 'He had on a red shirt over a grey tank and cargo shorts. Looked like he was in his fifties maybe? He had on a knee brace and glasses...i kept hitting him like a wild animal. I must've really screwed someone over in a past life.' I say, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

'Ron! He said that a crazed teenager almost killed him the other day! Ok, Carly. I need you to think. Were you in an accident?! Did you fall out of a tree and hit your head?!' He shouts at me, scaring me even worse than Ron did.

Who is this guy and how does he know my name?! Was he the one who tried to kill me?!

'Stop yelling! I can't remember and i don't know if i want to!' I scream, tears falling down my face. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' He says, carefully putting his arms around me. 'I don't like this. Why is this happening to me?' I say, my voice rough from the screaming.

'I don't know but i''ll try to help you remember. I promise.' He says before we hear a van pull up outside, the tires screeching to a stop. 'Hang on, Carly. I'll be right back.' He says, letting go of me and climbing out the window.

I hear him jump down and walk to the window, seeing three guys beat the hell out of him, knocking him out before they throw him in the van and drive off.

(Chapter four started a crossover with Grand Theft Mercenary. Thank you to Jak0taku22 for letting me use Jack and make sure to read chapters eleven and twelve of Grand Theft Mercenary for Jack's perspective in the story.)


	6. Chapter 6

Lost MC warehouse at pier 400, Johnny's p.o.v

'We found 0taku but there was no sign of the girl, boss.' One of the guys says.

Damn!

'Ok. Head back to the area, she couldn't have gotten too far by herself.' I say before he and some of the others leave. Where the hell could Carly be?! The plane that crashed at Trevor's airfield! Could it have been her instead of the maniac?!

'Maybe Jack knows what happened to her.' I mutter to myself, walking down the hallway and ignoring the yelling outside as i walk into the room, seeing him tied to a chair. 'You know what i want, 0taku.' I say as i close the door behind me.

A few minutes earlier( Carly's p.o.v)

'I can't talk right now.' I say, shutting my phone off as i pull up to the warehouse. Whoever Ivory is, he's just going to have to wait. I turn the car off and unbuckle my seat belt, grabbing a carbine rifle from the backseat and get out of the car, sneaking into the building and ducking behind a crate when i see some bikers talking and see the patch on one of their jackets.

'Lost MC...' I whisper, the words sounding familiar. I'm connected to a biker gang?! 'Hard to miss that jailbait hottie. I think that there's something going on between her and the boss.' One of them says as i see an empty beer bottle nearby.

'Perfect.' I thought, wrapping my hand around the bottle and throw it in their direction, waiting until they go outside before sneaking to an open door and walk into the hallway, closing it behind me as i duck out of their eyesight in case they come back. 'What the hell did you do to her, huh Jack?!' I hear a rough voice say and a familiar feeling hits me.

'Johnny...' I whisper as i walk to the other door. 'Why do you care, Klebitz?! I didn't think that you like them that young.' I hear Jack say and see Johnny punch him. ' Where is she?! I woke up in a damn hospital and saw her picture! Why would you go after Carly?!' Johnny yells before i kick the door in and walk into the room, seeing Johnny holding a lead pipe in his hand.

'I'll be damned...you're alive.' Johnny says as i walk over to them. 'Why wouldn't i be, Johnny boy?' I say as i set the gun down and we hug. 'Ok, are you two done reuniting? In case you haven't noticed...i'm tied to a chair!' Jack yells before i look at him, pissed off.

'Well, what made you think that it was a good idea to use me to get to Johnny?! Oh and another thing, who the hell is Ivory?!' I yell, making him flinch. Yeah, he's tied to a chair and beaten up and it can make someone angry but i'm trying to remember what happened and us screaming at eachother isn't helping.

'You knew that i tried to use you? Going off your instinct again?' Jack says. I know that he's holding something else back but i'll ask him later. 'You could call it that. Back to my earlier question, who's Ivory?' I say after calming down.

I'm not going to get anywhere if i'm wound up and neither are these two. 'You don't remember...you broke his nose a few months back, baby girl.' Johnny says. 'She did? Good job, kid.' Jack says before i walk over and untie him, seeing a questioning look on Johnny's face.

'Trust me on this, Johnny. I can remember most of my life but i'm know what i'm doing.' I say as Jack stands up and i take a deep breath.

Ok, here's how it's going to work. The three of us are going to sneak out of here before this Ivory whacko shows up, then we lie low someplace safe. My home is out of the question since who knows how many bikers showed up and i do not want the rest of my family traumatized! What has you two wound up stops now! Got it?!' I say, staring both of them down.

'Got it.' Both of them say. 'Now, which one of you knows of a place to crash?' I say.

South LS warehouse, 5:00am, Johnny's p.o.v

'Not the best of places but it's off the grid. Should be safe.' I say, closing and locking the door behind us. What the hell am i thinking, dragging two kids into this mess?! Ivory has ways of finding people no matter how hard they hide.

'Not for long...wait where's my car?' Jack says and i glance at Carly, reading her lips and knowing exactly what she said. 'Where's my JB700? Where's my car?!' Jack says, looking right at her as she bites her lip.

You drove...like a maniac to the warehouse...in MY CAR?!' He says as Carly's facial expression shifts from nervous to pissed off. 'She's going to murder him!' I thought, wondering if i should intervene. 'I didn't exactly have a choice, Jack! I thought that you were going to end up dead!' She yells, showing no signs of backing down.

'Just like your dad! I swear, you're a carbon copy of him with the exception of you looking like Amanda!' Jack says, trying to use deadeye but Carly tilts her head to the side, causing Jack's eyes to flicker back to brown.

'Ok kids, calm down.' I say, pulling Carly away from Jack, feeling like i did back when Gionna tried to kill Brian. 'It's ok, baby girl. I'm not going to hurt you.' I say, reassuring her as i carefully examine her bruises and scratches.

I've never seen her this scared, not even when she almost bled to death after Ivory tried to kill us a few months ago. I glare at Jack, thinking that he's responsible for her injuries and amnesia but he flips me off. I feel her little hand on my arm and look at her.

'Back off, Johnny. I woke up in a place called McKenzie Airfield, a wrecked plane a few feet away and Ron staring at me like he found an alien. At least it wasn't that weird kid with the blonde dreadlocks and metal in his ears.' Carly says, catching Jack's attention.

'Wade? He's been asking about Trevor.' Jack says, making my eyes snap open. 'Where's Trevor?!' I say...


	7. Chapter 7

Franklin's p.o.v( De Santa Residence)

'Trackify app?! Lester never ceases to amaze me.' Trevor says as i pull up into the driveway of Michael's house, shutting the car off as Trevor gets out and runs to the house, opening the door as i get out and follow him.

Why wasn't i keeping an eye on Carly?! What the hell happened up in North Yankton and why did she leave Trevor to get kidnapped by the triads?!

'What the hell did you do to my daughter?! Where is she?!' Amanda yells, charging at Trevor and puts her hands on his throat, choking him before Michael pulls her off of him as Tracey and Jimmy run downstairs.

'There's blood on the bathroom floor!' Tracey says, tears falling from her eyes. Michael, Trevor and i run upstairs to the open bathroom, seeing too much blood.

'If you two can keep from killing eachother, we have a scared kid to find.' I say before we run back downstairs, Michael hugging Amanda and his older kids.

'We'll find her.' He says before we run out of the house...

Meanwhile(South LS warehouse)

'It's been a long time, little brother. Where's the bitch? I know that she and Klebitz are here.' Ivory says, unusually calm.

'I don't know what you're talking about. It's just you and me.' Jack says, hoping that Ivory doesn't find where Johnny and Carly are hiding. He had locked them in a room for their own protection.

Well, it was more about protecting Carly.

Before either one of them could say anything, they're snapped out of their anger as the door flies off the hinges and Carly and Johnny storm into the room, Carly holding an assault MG and aiming it at Ivory. 'About time. You don't really need the gun, Carly. Put it down.' Ivory says.

'You try to kill me and your telling me to put the gun down? You're a twisted piece of work, Ivory.' Carly says as Johnny turns his attention to Ivory, a murderous look in his eyes.

'You son of a bitch...' Johnny says, putting himself in front of the violet eyed girl.

'Well, isn't this a cute little picture. She's the one with the gun and you still want to protect her? I had no intention of killing her, Johnny boy. I was after Philips but he got kidnapped by the triads in North Yankton. When i realized who was flying the plane...well, her injuries are self explanatory...' Ivory says, letting out a startled scream when Carly tackles him and beats the hell out of him, letting her rage out.

'Crazy bitch!' Ivory yells, throwing Carly off of him and grabs her by her hair, aiming a gun at her head as Johnny and Jack point their guns at him. 'Go ahead! I'll take her straight to hell with me if you pull the trigger!' He yells, a sadistic laugh following.

'It's me that you want to kill, Ivory. Not her. She's just a kid.' Johnny says. 'You want to know something, Klebitz? I thought that killing your brother was fun. Killing your little violet eyed whore is going to be even better.' Ivory says before hearing the familiar click of a trigger and turns around, seeing the intruder.

'Well, you thought that killing me was fun?' Mikey says before turning his attention to Carly, who's strangely calm. 'You must be Mikey. It's nice to meet you but i wish that the circumstances were different.' Carly says before Ivory turns around, throwing the smaller girl at Johnny as Jack shoots him several times, one bullet going right through the eye as Carly looks on in horror before Johnny cradles her in his arms, taking her attention from Ivory's motionless body.

'It's ok, baby girl.' Johnny says, brushing his hand against her hair. 'He had it coming...my own brother.' Jack says before Carly looks behind them, seeing a fire starting in the corner nearby.

'Holy...' Carly says as Jack looks behind him.

'Run!' Jack yells as they run to the door...


	8. Chapter 8

Carly's p.o.v( A day and a half later)

Where the hell am i now? I get off of the bed, noticing that i'm in a hospital gown but i'm not hooked up to any machines. Was it all just a dream?

I walk to the room, seeing Johnny sitting in a nearby chair, tears falling down his face as he holds someone's hand.

 _My_ hand?!

Wait, if it's me that's in the hospital bed...why am i wandering around here?!

'Jack's death isn't your fault, baby. You have to wake up. I can't lose you.' Johnny says as i see myself hooked up to a ventilator, I.V and blood pressure machine...

(( 'We need to go back in there! He's not dead!' Carly screams, trying to break free from Johnny's arms but he won't let go. 'He's gone, Carly. He's gone.' Johnny says stoically, gently patting Carly's back when she starts coughing violently.

The explosion had knocked her and Jack down but she got back up, seeing him pinned underneath debris and tried to help him. He said to leave him behind, that she, Johnny and Mikey needed to get out of there but she didn't want to.

Johnny's numbness fades away when he realizes that Carly's coughing up too much blood and yells at Mikey to call 911, keeping Carly from falling down and cradles her close to him.

'Don't do this to me, baby. Please don't do this, i can't lose you.' Johnny says, trying to wake her up. She felt so little in his arms...his little violet eyed angel...))

Michael's p.o.v( I.C.U Waiting room)

I almost jump out of my skin when i feel a small hand on my shoulder. 'Michael...' Amanda says as i stand up and run down the hallway.

Carly's reaching out to me, i know she is!

I managed to make it to her room , Amanda, the kids and Mikey follow me just as Carly's eyes open and she squeezes Johnny's hand.

'She's awake...' Jimmy says as the doctor walks in, checking on Carly before removing the ventilator.

'You are a very lucky young woman, miss De Santa.' She says as Carly looks around. I know who she's looking for but he's gone...

Meanwhile( Don 0taku's office)

'I need to see Carly. I have to know that she's ok.' Jack says, his men nodding.

She risked her life for him. Now he just hoped that it wasn't in vain.

Central Los Santos Medical Center (Ivory's p.o.v, room 1243)

Great, now i've lost an eye because of my brother.

No...because of Klebitz and the girl.

One of them is going to find out that i'm alive and try to finish me off!

(Please read chapter thirteen of Grand Theft Mercenary before this.)


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later...

'Wake up, violet eyes.' Carly hears someone say and opens her eyes, blinking to make sure that she's not dreaming. 'Jack?' She says as Jack walks over to her and sits down, brushing her hair away from her face.

'You realize how scared i was? I...i thought that you were dead.' She says. 'Your the one i was worried about. You were in a coma because of a punctured lung! I swear the next time that i run into a young girl looking for her biker friend, i'll tell her what i told you and then take a taxi home.' Jack says as Carly laughs softly.

'Still mad about the cars? I was trying to save your ass and i didn't even know who you were, let alone that you're related to a psychopath!' Carly says as Jack helps her sit up, a concerned look on his face as she grinds her teeth together when the stitches dig into her left side.

'I'm ok...for a girl who had three ribs removed and has forty stitches in her side...Don 0taku.' She says. 'Nothing gets past you.' Jack says. 'I noticed the suit. You look great. Sort of like Michael Corleone.' Carly says, taking Jack by surprise.

'I watch a lot of old movies like my dad. The Godfather is one of my favorites.' She says as Michael and Amanda walk in, followed by Tracey, Jimmy, Mikey, Johnny, Franklin and Trevor. 'Well, this is a strange group.' Jack says as Amanda touches his hand.

'I'm sorry about hitting you, Jack. Thank you for finding my daughter...even when this is over, i know that she'll be back to her old self and looking for her next adrenaline rush.' Amanda says. 'Mom!' Carly says, her face turning red as Amanda kisses her on her forehead. Carly and Johnny look over at Trevor and the injured girl motions for him to walk over to her. 'Come on, Uncle T. I'm not mad at you anymore.' She says as Trevor walks over to her, hugging her as best as he can before looking at Johnny. 'Play nice, you two.' Mikey says, noticing the tension between his little brother and the maniac.

'Hey there, Mikey. Make sure to kick your brother's ass if he breaks her heart.' Jack says as Trevor and Carly let go of eachother.

'Time out, ok? No need to go crazy.' Carly says as Franklin pulls Trevor out of the room and Michael hugs his little girl. 'I'm ok, daddy. Not the first time that i've gotten injured.' She says before he lets go and Johnny gives her a quick kiss on her forehead before everyone decides to give Jack and Carly some time to talk.

'As chaotic as it's been, i'm glad that i met you Carly. Try not to go on any more adventures until you completely recover from this.' Jack says before carefully hugging her.

'I can't make any promises but i'll try to behave normally. Take care of yourself, Jack.' Carly says, wrapping her arms around him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before they let go and he leaves.

She knew that it won't be the last time they see eachother.


End file.
